The Serving Girl
by Snoozleberrilichious
Summary: Max is a serving girl for the rich idiot Lissa Fairweather when Max has to attend to Lissa birthday bash and meets someone who she previously thought as her enemy but finds that he isnt all she thought him to be. Will they become friends? Maybe more? Suck at summaries just so you know.
1. Chapter 1

I was a serving girl. Admittedly not an excellent serving girl but  
that's for later.

My "mistress" liked to remind me of this fact, alot. As in every day  
of my life. Ok so maybe I should explain a little more.

I'm sure tons of you are confused by now. My name is Maximum Ride but  
most just call me Max or "Maxine" if your my employer.  
When I say I'm a servant or a serving girl, I don't mean from medieval  
times serving girl. I mean those people that walk around parties with  
little meats a cheeses with glasses of champagne.

I also happen to be a maid, so I basically live in a giant mansion  
away from my beloved mom and sister. My "mistress" or "red haired  
wonder" as I like to call her is a pompous idiot by the name of Lissa  
Fairweather daughter of the super rich super famous movie star Eric  
Fairweather.

"Miss Lissa" of course has massive daddy issues which drives her to  
wear bunches of slutty clothing and to flirt with anything that moves.  
If its attractive in the least.

Oh but of course it can't be too attractive anything prettier then the  
"red haired wonder" must be banished for all eternity. Anyway now that  
you know a little more about my life,lets get on with the story shall  
we?

Would you like a side of epic with that fail?


	2. Chapter 2

I was a serving girl. Admittedly not an excellent serving girl but  
that's for later.

My "mistress" liked to remind me of this fact, alot. As in every day  
of my life. Ok so maybe I should explain a little more.

I'm sure tons of you are confused by now. My name is Maximum Ride but  
most just call me Max or "Maxine" if your my employer.  
When I say I'm a servant or a serving girl, I don't mean from medieval  
times serving girl. I mean those people that walk around parties with  
little meats a cheeses with glasses of champagne.

I also happen to be a maid, so I basically live in a giant mansion  
away from my beloved mom and sister. My "mistress" or "red haired  
wonder" as I like to call her is a pompous idiot by the name of Lissa  
Fairweather daughter of the super rich super famous movie star Eric  
Fairweather.

"Miss Lissa" of course has massive daddy issues which drives her to  
wear bunches of slutty clothing and to flirt with anything that moves.  
If its attractive in the least.

Oh but of course it can't be too attractive anything prettier then the  
"red haired wonder" must be banished for all eternity. Anyway now that  
you know a little more about my life,lets get on with the story shall  
we?

Would you like a side of epic with that fail?


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 2:

**Ok sooo im an idiot...massive blonde moment i just had...sorry bout that guys. it seems to be that i reposted the same chapter twice...yeah real smart of me -.- i had thought that i had posted the ****prologue first not the actual chapter...anyways to make up for my stupidity youre getting 2 chapters today! yay! P.S shout out to Miss anonymous for telling me about this otherwise i wouldve never known so thanks. P.S.S if the formatting is weird its because i type this out on my phone..so yeah. enjoy!**

This was it. The night of the giant birthday bash that the whole mansion has been planning for months. Woo hoo I'm sooooo excited. NOT! Why you ask? Because not only do I have to spend the night pretty much watching Lissa chase after the biggest douche bag of all. I also get to wear a dress. Oh the joy.

My god kill me now I thought to myself while staring at my reflection in the mirror of my small cement room in the basement of the mansion.

The dress I was being forced into wearing was a tight red dress that the was strapless with the end cut at an angle so one side of the dress came up the mid thigh on my left leg while on my right it went to almost my knee. I admit the dress wasn't horrible nor was the fact that I could wear my beloved boots, oh no the horrible part was that I had to wear make up. And do my hair. OH THE HORROR!

I of course had to have my best friend and co-worker, Monique but I call her Nudge do it because I have no clue how to work another of those strange objects.

After hours of pulling and heat and brushes I was staring at myself in the mirror. My light brown hair streaked with almost blonde colors from working in the sun was pulled up in a loose bun with hair down to frame my face.

Nudge had done my male up a smokey eye with red tinged color over doing slightly on the red lipstick and slight blush to match the dress.

I blinked with my eyes widening as I stared at the curly brown haired dark skinned girl in the mirror behind me smiling as her brown eyes met mine.

"Thank you nudge." I said sincerely while she grinned back at me "anytime Max."

After smiling at each other and having her ramble and gush about how beautiful I looked we were rudely interrupted by a loud and squeaky voice yelling into the intercom. "MAXINE!" It screeched making me cringe.

I rolled my eyes and quickly responded saying I'd be up soon.

With I sigh I looked around my shabby room at first down at the rug covered cement floor,and then the dull walls hanging with posters and pictures of my family, then to the shabby bookshelves lining the walls filled with all my favorite books to read at night and on weekends, finally I saw my small twin bed covered in light blue comforters with cloud and feather pillows. I loved my bed it represented my greatest dream...to fly.

I know it's a stupid dream. Kids? Flying? I know right. Finally I looked back at nudge who had dressed in her identical outfit (minus the boots she had on red flats).

"We better get going Nudge."

"Yeah." She sighed back to me.

"I gotta go see that Angel is ready."

Lucky Nudge got a good mistress we was rather kind and adorable only 13

"Lucky." I said back "atleast you don't have Lissa."

"True." She replied,pulling me up.

"C'mon."


	4. Chapter 4

Taking a deep breath I quickly opened the double doors to red haired  
wonders closet. I stopped for a second as the doors closed behind me.  
Locking me into a pink world of hot pink dress doom.  
I stood there frozen, as I am every time I walk in here, until of  
course I hear Lissa yelling my name loudly from some where buried in  
the halls and halls of clothes and accessories.

Rolling my eyes I began walking in the direction if her voice forcing  
my way between stacks of slutty clothing. At the end of that clothing  
adventure I found Lissa wearing only her underwear glaring at me from  
the middle of a clothes pile.

"Yes?" I questioned looking at her in disgust.  
"Oh you look uglier then normal." She answered making me roll my eyes in return.  
"Is that all you needed to say to me?"  
"Oh wait no no."  
"What then."  
"I need help deciding what to wear..."

After hearing all this bad stuff about her you must be wondering why  
she's asking me right? Well let me tell you.  
Sometimes Lissa can be nice and I can finally tell how lonely she  
really is. If only she could be like this all the time.

With a begrudging sigh I followed her into her pit of clothes to place  
my hands on her shoulders.  
"Lissa."  
She looked up at me locking her bright green eyes onto mine.  
"Try to be more of yourself then who your not."  
"How does that help me?!" She yelled angrily glaring at me.  
"You'll see!" I said with a grin before retreating out of the closet,  
calling behind me "Ill see how you do later!"

A few hours later the party had started with most of the guests  
arriving except of course of the one Lissa wanted most. Nick and his  
servant boy, who Nudge and I were actually great friends with, Iggy.

I was leaning against the wall next to the grand staircase surveying  
the sights of the party. There was a giant stage (yep the room was big  
enough for that) set up (of course everything at the party was bright  
pink and purple) with small tables set up in front of it with food and  
drink stands on the sides. Sitting at the tables were more people like  
Lissa. Guys in button up shirts and jeans, girls in slutty dresses.

While half the guests daintily ate the salads and drank the alcohol,  
the other half of the party was on the dance floor and bar stationed  
on the other side of the stair case (which went into the middle of the  
room).

Over on the bar and dance floor side there was bright lights and loud  
music and drunken girls and guys grinding on each other to the beat of  
the music.

I rolled my eyes at all the popular kids looking up the stairs as I  
heard the clattering of feet coming down them.

As I looked up I saw that "the band". AKA a group of Justin Bieber  
haired boys that sung like dieing cats. (No I ain't dissen any of you  
one direction fans out there it's just the first thing that came to my  
mind xD my best friend is a directioner so I can't judge :P) The boys  
ran down to the stage and automatically all the girls in the room (and  
a few guys) began shrieking loudly, making me want to throw off my  
tray of vodka and cover my ears.

After the shrieking calmed I could finally hear another shrieking in  
the clear earpiece on my right ear.  
"MAXINE GET YOUR UNATTRACTIVE ASS UP HERE AND HELP ME!" I rolle my  
eyes and sighed stomping up the stairs mumbling to myself the whole  
way.

When I finally arrived up the 5 sets of stairs. (The elevator was  
restricted to servants, this my friends was probley the only reason I  
was so slim).

Anyway I ran up to Lissas door, pushing open the door and running into  
her closet. Flopping on the ground in front of her I let out a few  
gasping breaths before finally being able to rise and look down into  
Lissas eyes. (She was a few inches shorter than me I was 5'9).

"Yes mistress?" I said mockingly. She rolled her eyes at me, looking  
down at her undergarments. "I don't know what to wear." She muttered  
avoiding my eyes.

Am I the only one that's getting a strange sense of Deja vu guys? I  
rolled my eyes "Just wear what you think suits you. That's NOT  
reveling that most likely won't suit his needs at all seeing as he's  
ignored you in the past maybe it's time to change your appearance." I  
said thoughtfully.

Lissa looked at me with wide eyes. "Like what?" She whispered looking  
like a little kid. I sighed looking down at the mess of clothes around  
me.

Finally I spotted one in the mess of pinks and purples that seemed  
suitable. I pulled the yellow dress off the red velvet carpet and held  
it out in front of me.

It was a little longer then mid thigh cut at her hips so there was a  
flap in front and a flap in the back. The dress was lined with black  
and had thin straps like a tanks too going across her shoulders the  
neck line plunged alittle low but not low enough to be reveling.

I looked at Lissa and than back at the dress. Cocking my head slightly  
I looked back and Lissa before throwing it at her. "Get dressed, its  
perfect."  
She bit her lip looking at the dress before giving a stiff nod and  
running off to change.

I rolled my eyes though with a slight smile before weaving my way back  
through the mess of clothes to get out of the closet before standing  
by the entrance to wait for Lissa.

Chap 4:  
When the little diva finally came out she was equipped in the yellow  
dress with black flats and her hair curled. She had done her makeup  
similar to mine black smokey eye but instead with a skin color  
lipstick and blush.

I turned and smiled slightly at her, "You look stunning, Lissa."  
Lissa of course had gone back to her bitchy self and replied with a  
"Well I'm definitely looking better than you." I rolled my eyes at  
her, sighing deeply.

I turned back around and made my way towards the door waiting there so  
I could follow her down the stairs like the good serving girl I am.

However when Lissa past by me to make her way down to the elevator,  
that of course ended at a grand staircase so she could still make her  
entrance, she whispered "Thanks Max."

I looked at her in surprise as she walked away, Lissa never says thank  
you...let alone my actual name.  
When we had finally made it down the elevator Lissa stood staring down  
the staircase with wide eyes, looking nervous.

"Uh...Lissa?" I questioned looking at her curiously. "I can't do it."  
She barely whispered making me move closer to actually hear her speak.

"Yes you can." I encouraged. "You look beautiful, just act normal  
instead of bitchy." "Just well...just act how you do when you're just  
around me." Lissa gulped and nodded barely whispering "Ok."

She then haughtily raised her head stalking down the stairs. I rolled  
my eyes, quickly following down the stairs on her right, here we go.

Fangs *cough* sorry Nicks POV

I stared into my mothers light brown eyes as she messed with the dark  
black hair that kept flopping in front of my right eye. "Mom." I said  
trying to grab her hands. "Mom?" "It's no use it's just going to keep  
going over my eye." My mother sighed brushed her own dark brown hair  
out of her eyes as she stared at me.

"Oh, why did you have to get it styled that way in the first place?"  
"It's so bothersome." She said with a huff finally giving up and  
facing back towards the front of the limo. I chuckled shaking my head  
at my mom. "Because I like it." I stated simply, glancing at her out  
of the corner of my eye.

"We've arrived ma'am." The driver stated from the front of the limo.  
Mom turned back to me and ushered my out of the car. I rolled my eyes  
at my mother before turned around and staring at the huge mansion in  
front of me.

There was a huge circular driveway leading up to a giant house that  
was a mix of circular and square rooms with lots of windows all held  
up by 4 giant stilts on the ground. Most of the rooms were mostly made  
of windows, the ones that weren't were painted a tan color.

And as I looked closer I could see the you walked up to the house by  
the giant set of white stairs that let up to the grand entry way. Also  
if you looked near the bottom you could see a dull grey tunnel that  
seemed to lead underground.

"Woah." I breathed while my mother said behind me "Well it's not as  
big as ours but points for creativity." I shook my head and gestured  
for my mom to head first up the driveway.

At the entryway of the house we were greeted by 4 of 5 servants that  
were handing out little pamphlets for the party. Entering the building  
I looked around me at the pink and purple streamers and table covers  
with the black balloons covering the floor.

I mentally facepalmed at the decor before slipping stealthaily away  
from my mother to go find a hiding place till this was all over. Just  
when I was about to exit through the back door a hand caught my arm. I  
looked behind me to see a pale blonde haired light blue eyed boy about  
my height holding tightly to my arm with a grin plastered onto his  
face.

It was none other than Iggy my servant which had arrived before us to  
help prepare for the party. "Hey Fang where you off to?" He questioned  
letting me go and walking with me outside. "Oh you know some place to  
hide."  
"Ah same old Fang, always hiding away from Lissa."  
"In my defense she's like a leech." I replied  
Suddenly I heard a feminine voice behind me say "In Lissas defense  
she's only like that around people."

I quickly turned to look behind me. Taking one glance at her my heart  
skipped a beat and I had to force myself to walk normally as I saw how  
pretty- no how gorgeous she was.

The girl had light brown hair that shone in the last few rays of  
sunlight with light brown eyes that looked at me curiously with a soft  
smile on her nice pink lips...wait what am I thinking? Backtrack.  
Delete. Since when do I think that way? I quickly shook my head to  
clear it before asking her "And who're you?"

"The names maximum ride, call me Max." She said holding out her hand.  
I shook it responding with simply "Fang."  
"Isn't that a dogs name?"  
"Isn't Maximum Ride a rollercoaster name?"  
"Touché." She responded grinning at me, "I like you. You're my new friend."  
"Do I get a choice in the matter?"  
"Nope!" She said laughing at me.

Remembering we had company I turned to Iggy. To see he had his mouth  
wide open staring at me with wide eyes. "What are you staring at Igs?"  
"Since when did you talk that much?" Iggy said over dramatizing it. I  
rolled my eyes and him chuckling.

"So Max, what's your role here at the party?" I stated finally walking  
again. "I'm," Max started before she was interrupted by a loud shriek  
from inside "MAXINE!"  
"Lissas servant?" I finished for her she nodded sadly

"I better get going."  
"It was nice meeting you Fang, ill see you around." She stated before  
running off a black and blue square box falling out of her boot behind  
her as she did.

Looking after Max a smiled to myself before picking up the box. It was  
her iPhone 5. Iggy watched me as I shoved the phone in my back pocket  
making a mental note to give it to her later.

After a few moments of silence Iggy decided to break it, yelling  
"FANGS GOT A GIRLFRIEND A SERVANT GIRLFRIEND!"  
"Oh shut up Iggy!"  
This went on for a while as we walked around the yard in the fading sunlight.

**so i went for a slightly longer chapter this time i hope you guys liked it! review if you like the longer chapters or the shorter ones or if it was too long or whatever! xD thanks for all the support**


	5. Chapter 5

Lissas POV

I woke up in the morning to the sweet sound of Max yelling at me. Again. I groaned and rolled over resulting in me falling off the bed in a tangle of pink sheets. Again. This is getting ridiculous.

I opened my blurry eyes to see Max leaning over me, her hair back to being down and wavy she was in a green army lookin jacket with black capris that had only about 200 pockets. She was also in grey converse high tops. Overall she looked beautiful, naturally beautiful. Which is why I would never be able to not be jealous of her and her looks.

"I see you didn't have a boy toy tonight." Max commented pulling me up. I let my sheets drop onto the floor where max than grabbed and begun to clean my room and make my bed. Prancing towards my closet doors in my pink plaid tank top and super short pajama shorts. "Nope. I decided to take a break, I don't want to get some sort of disease do I?" "Fair point." Max half shouted back to me as I started picking out clothing. I quickly picked out a pair of tight blue skinny jeans and a pink tank top that hugged my curves.

I let my hair down naturally and swiped on some pink eyeshadow and lipstick throwing on some light pink converse. I walked back out of the closet and watched Max finishing cleaning my room.

"Oh yeah can I borrow your phone?" Max asked "why?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her. Max turned to look at me "Because I lost my phone, so I'm going to call it and see if anyone has it." Max stated smartly. "Huh. Ok." I said handing her my iPhone 5, that was in a pink case of course.

Max quickly dialed her number before putting it up to her ear. I watched her quietly as it rang but immediately when someone picked up i pressed my ear to the other side of the phone. I couldn't help it ok? Max rolled her eyes at me but answered the phone.

The conversation went something like this

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"I believe you have my cellular device."

"Wait...Max?"

"Yeah...who's this?"

"Fang." The deep voice on the other end chuckled a little.

"I see you want your phone back."

"Well duh."

"So you wanna meet somewhere?"

"Sure how bout where we met at first? You can hang out for a while."

"Yeah sure, see you there in about an hour?"

"Yep see you."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" I stated immediately staring at Max. Max rolled her eyes and simply said "He's a friend, I met him last night."

"Who is he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he a servent? A rich boy? Who?"

"I dunno, we only had a brief meeting. Ill make sure to ask him today."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Why noootttt."

"Because."

"Because why."

"Because I said so, now leave me alone so I can finish my chores before he gets here."

She said turning away from me.

Maxs POV

About an hour later I had finished my chores and it was time for me to go out to the backyard and meet Fang.

I finally made it to the backyard and I lay down in the grass where we first met. I pulled out tufs of grass with my hands as I waited thinking about Lissas question.

Who was he really? I've never heard of a servant or one of the rich people by the name of Fang. Before I could dwell on it more however there was a dull thud as someone flopped in the ground next to me.

I grinned and looked over to my right already knowing who it was. "Hey." I barely whispered as I saw the mess of dark hair and the dark brown eyes with specks of gold in them.

"Here ya go." Fang said handing me the phone. A grabbed it and tucked it into my inner jacket pocket. Fang grinned at me and I'm pretty sure I nearly passed out. God he had a nice smile.

"So...I have a question."

"Shoot."

I hesitated slightly before asking twiddling my thumbs.

"I was just wondering, if you were at the party you had to be a servant or one of the rich kids?"

"Does it really matter?" Fang questioned looking at me, I turned my head meeting my eyes and making my heart skip a few beats.

"So you wanna hang out today?"

"Of course." Fang said with a wink making my breath hitch. "Want me to call Igs?" Fang asked pulling his phone out of his pocket and sitting up. "Sure ill go get my friend Nudge." I said with a grin, getting to my feet. "I'm sure Iggy knows his way around well enough to lead you too the movie room." I said brushing off my jeans. "I'll see you there." I said with a grin and seemingly on instinct gave Fang a quick kiss on the cheek before running off. The last thing I saw Fangs shocked face, and his signature smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

I ran through the halls of the giant mansion towards the stairs to the  
basement. Running down the concrete stairs and down the concrete hall  
I skidded to a stop in front of a light brown door with "Nudge."  
Across the front in pink stickers.

I slowly opened at the door pretending that I hadn't just ran like my  
life depended on it. "Hey Nudge." I said calmly walking into her room  
and plopping down in her pink deskchair. See Nudges room was alot like  
Lissas just smaller of course. Most everything was different shades of  
pink and purple.  
"Hey Max." Nudge replied walking out from her bathroom attached to her  
room. "Wassup?"  
"So...I know you have a crush on Iggy." I said slowly looking up at  
her, grinning. "I do not!" Nudge retorted trying to hide the light  
blush appearing on her cheeks. "Sure you don't." I replied winking at  
her.  
"Why does it matter anyway?" She said with a huff flopping onto her bed.

"He's got this friend..named Fang." I said trying hard not to blush or  
grin at the memory of his face after I kissed him. "And.. He's gonna  
hang out with us today...with Iggy." I said looking back up at Nudge.  
She was sitting up straight eyes wide staring at me. "When?! Where?!"  
Nudge practically yelled leaping off her bed and holding me by my  
shoulders.  
"In about a half hour in the movie room." I said leaning back from  
Nudge surprised by her reaction, I know she like him but not this  
much.

Suddenly she jumped away from me, much to my relief, and began jumping  
happily about the room. "Wait I can come right? Please tell me I can  
come. It would totally suck if I couldn't come. I mean I don't have a  
crush on Iggy but I mean that doesn't mean I don't like hanging out  
with him I mean he's a funny guy and all you know who else is funny?  
Comedians! Like Jeff Dunham! Remember that one time when-" yeah she  
never got the chance to finish. Why? My hand over her mouth of course.

"Nudge? Do me favor will you?" She nodded mumbling something behind my  
hand. "Shut. Up." Nudge let out a sound that sounded something like  
"Mew." And nodded. I cautiously took my hand off her mouth. Nudge,  
thank the heavens, didnt say anything. "Ok..." I said slowly. "You  
ready to go to the movie room?"  
"They're meeting us there." Nudge nodded again and followed me as I  
began running down the halls again, after running down lots and lots  
of stairs to the very bottom level of the mansion even farther under  
ground then the basement.

We walked into a silent brightly lit room that had several couches and  
bean bag chairs set around a giant flat screen TV. Behind the chairs  
was the snack bar, with popcorn machines, soda dispensers and huge  
amounts of candy. I grinned and looked over at Nudge.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked grinning at her.  
"Depends..." Nudge stated thoughtfully. "Are you thinking about  
getting a bunch of candy and throwing it into the popcorn? Or are you  
thinking about the mall? Shopping! Wait you don't think about that  
kinda stuff, it's so not your style. I wish it was I really need  
someone to go shopping with! I get really lonely ya kn-"  
"Nudge!" I shouted before she can finish. "What did I tell you about  
ranting?" I scolded.  
"Not to do it.." Nudge mumbled glaring at the floor. "That's right.  
Now lets go do the first thing you said."  
"The candy and popcorn one!?" Nudge shouted excitedly and I nodded  
"Come on! Time to go retrieve the deliciousness!" However before I  
could get my popcorn and candy deliciousness. I heard a deep voice say  
from behind me. "We'll your not going to get anything standing in the  
door like that." I spun around and grinned as I saw Fangs signature  
smirk as he looked down at me.

Fangs POV

I grinned as I saw Max and a dark skinned girl dressed in light blue  
skinny jeans and a light purple and black striped shirt with light  
purple flats standing in front of the doorway to the movie room.  
My grin dropped back down to my regular smirk as Max yelled loudly  
"Come on! Let us retrieve my deliciousness!" I chuckled to myself and  
approached them from behind, Iggy trailing along behind me.  
"Well your not going to get anywhere standing in front of the  
doorway." I stated. Looking down into Maxs eyes as she spun around to  
look at me.  
"Holy crap!" Nudge yelled loudly as she spun around with Max.  
"you're like a ninja or something!"  
"I didn't hear you at all!"  
I chuckled slightly at her and grinned as Max leaped at me wrapping  
her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly.

I smiled and hugged her back around the waist. Burying my head into  
her neck. God she smelt good, like Cherrys and outdoors. Aka grass. I  
smiled slightly into her hair as I heard Nudge say in a shocked voice  
behind Max. "Woah. I can't even get Max to hug me! What's with all  
this affection Maxie." Nudge said winking as me and Max pulled apart  
from eachother.  
"Wow." Iggy said. "Fang never does this either. I think this means  
something Nudge." Nudge grinned as high fived Iggy giving me and Max  
and meaningful wink.

Max and I of course just simultaneously rolled our eyes at both of  
them and made our way into the movie room. With some unspoken  
agreement, Max and I went to go pick a few movies while Iggy and Nudge  
both went to get the popcorn candy mix thing Nudge and Max were so  
eager to eat. After Max and I had picked out 4 different movies,  
Office Space, Harry potter and the goblet of fire, The notebook, and  
The hunger games. We had tried to pick some of each genre that we all  
liked, The notebook being for Nudge.

After we had picked out the movies we claimed the couch, Max  
automatically laying on her side and putting her head on my lap. I  
smirked down at her and she grinned back at me. Seemingly on instinct  
I kissed her on the forehead having a warm feeling flowing through my  
body from it. After I had pulled back Max and I stared into eachothers  
eyes for a moment, both surprised at what had just happened. Why had I  
done that? I thought to myself as I stared into her eyes. Maybe  
because you like her. The voice inside my head said back to me.  
However before I could retort back me and max were pulled out of our  
moment by Nudge giggling behind us.

I turned around to see Nudge and Iggy, leaning against the counter on  
their sides, standing very close together. I watched as Iggy stared  
down at Nudges lips like he was just about to kiss her but when they  
were really close to kissing however Iggy changed his mind and pressed  
his lips to his cheek instead. Iggy quickly turned back around and  
walked quickly into the seating area plopping down on the floor in  
front of me and max without looking back.

I chuckled at him. Watching as Nudge walked in at sat beside Iggy both  
of them leaning against the couch. "What movies did you guys get?"  
Iggy asked handing me Max and Is popcorn as I handed him the movies.  
"Let's start with Hunger games." Nudge said taking the movie from Iggy  
and putting it in. I couldn't help but smile as Max snuggled the back  
of her head into my stomach as the movie started. I rubbed my hand up  
and down her spine making her let out a happy smile.


	7. Chapter 7

A few months had passed since the movie night. Fang and I still hung  
out all the time, only getting closer as each day passed. So far we  
hadn't gone past the occasional kiss on the cheek or forehead. Those  
are just brother and sisterly right? I thought to myself staring at  
the upside down backyard in front of me. All those feelings I get  
around him I probley just hormones. I finally convinced myself, no way  
I like one of my  
Closest friends. We only met a few months ago anyway. I continued to  
go through this conversation in my head attempting to explain the  
feelings I get around Fang.

This went on for a while before a very familiar voice spoke from above  
me surprising me so much I almost fell off my tree branch. I looked up  
to meet dark brown eyes staring into mine, automatically making me  
heart beat faster.  
"Jesus Fang!" I exclaimed sitting up on my tree branch an looking up  
at him, a few branches above me. "Stop that!"  
"Stop what?" Fang said back raising an eyebrow at me. "Breathing?" I  
rolled my eyes at him. "You know what I mean."  
"You're right I do." Fang said winking at me making my heart skip a  
beat. "It's just fun teasing you." I rolled my eyes and started  
climbing my way towards him.

"How'd you get back so fast anyway?" I asked finally making it to his  
branch that was just wide enough for both of us to fit on. "I thought  
you were getting snacks."  
"I did get snacks." Fang said taking a bag I hadn't noticed before and  
dumping it out on my dark blue jeans clad lap.  
"Energy bars?" I asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Hey don't look at me that way." Fang said defensively. "I tried my  
best, your lucky I got so many."  
I hated to admit it but he was right. He did get alot. Like 30 or 40  
energy bars were spilled out over my lap.

"Ah well, thanks anyway." I said unwrapping one and shoving half of it  
into my mouth. "They're pretty good." I mumbled swallowing the last of  
the bar. "And you, miss, are welcome." Fang replied copying my actions  
with his own energy bar. I smiled at him getting a smirk in return.  
Letting on of my legs dangle off the edge of our branch my dark red  
converse high tops hitting the trunk of the tree as i swung my foot.  
Fang copied my actions once again as I rested my head on his shoulder,  
a grin still evident on my face.

We ate in comfortable silence for a while before a sharp ringing came  
from the pocket of my army jacket. I lifted my head off Fangs shoulder  
as my ringtone rang out into the crisp silence.  
"Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!  
Drop our anchors in a storm.  
Hey! We will never be the sa-"  
It cut off as I hit the green button o my iPhone and held it up to my ear.

"Yes?" I asked already knowing who it was.  
"Maxine!" A squeaky voice shouted from the other side of the phone,  
letting me know that she was with some of the rich kids. She never  
called me Maxine or spoke that way when it was just us.  
"Yes?" I repeated into the phone.  
"When do I get to meet this Fang boy you keep talking about?!" She  
practically shouted. I glanced over at Fang besides me, his eyes were  
wide and he was shaking his head. I grinned, he obviously could hear  
our conversation and didnt want to meet Miss Lissa.  
"How's tonight?" I said into the phone, smirking evilly at Fangs  
expression. He looked murderous.  
"We can hang out in your room, maybe him and Iggy can sleep over or  
something." I said, oh don't think that way guys. Heads out of the  
gutter.  
"Sure." Lissa said back, I could practically hear her smiling evilly.  
"See you around 5." I said pullin the phone away from my ear and  
hitting the end call button.

"I hate you." Fang stated glaring at me.  
"Hey, atleast me and nudge will be there." I said back smirking once  
again. Fang sighed and nodded.  
"This doesn't mean I won't seek revenge."  
"I never thought otherwise." I said smiling shoving more energy bars  
into my mouth. "Come on, Fang!"  
"We have to finish these in an hour!"

Lissas POV

I paced back and fourth in my closet trying to decide what to wear.  
Sure I didn't know the guy, but if Max liked him he had to be hot.  
After a half hour of contemplating I pulled on a red sundress with  
black flats also taking another half hour to put on my red make up and  
to braid my bangs and clip it back with a yellow flower clip. "There."  
I said aloud smiling at myself in the mirror. "Perfect." Just when I  
said that I heard a knock on the door. "Lissa?" I heard Maxs voice  
ring out through my gigantic room.

Walking out of my closet I grinned at Max. "Hey." I said. "So where's  
this "Fang"." I said looking around. "Here." A deep voice said from  
behind me. I spun around to see a VERY attractive male standing behind  
me with Maxs friends Iggy and Nudge behind him.  
"Why hello." I said looking him over. I looked at his expensive  
looking black biker jacket to his black high top converse that were so  
like Maxs. As i looked him over however I saw a red and black string  
bracelet around his wrist. The exact bracelet that Nick Martinez  
always wore.

My eyes widened as I made this comparison staring into his dark brown  
eyes. Fang, or should I say Nick recognized my look and flashed me a  
pleading look. I gave him a subtle nod back turning to look back at  
Max. If Max cared about him this much I could keep his secret to keep  
her happy. I knew how much she hated Nick Martinez, i couldn't ruin it  
for them.

"So!" I started grinning deviously at Max. "Anyone up for a game of  
truth or dare?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Sure." Fang replied to Lissas question making me stare at him with  
wide eyes. "What are you thinking!?" I yelled dramatically, shaking  
him by the shoulders. "Do you know what you've just gotten us into?!"  
I yelled once again as Fang shook his head at me, his eyes wide. Or as  
wide as he puts them, as in not even 1 inch. "Lissas truth or dare is  
INTENSE." "She couldn't find out your life story in one question!"  
Fang stared at me mock terror in his eyes.

Lissa laughed evilly behind me, dragging me to the center of the room.  
"Nooooooo!" I yelled once again, reaching my arms out to Fang. "SAVE  
MMMEEEE!" Fang just chuckled at my antics. That is until Nudge grabbed  
him and Iggy by the collar and dragged them after me and Lissa.

Lissa plopped me down on the ground and sat down across from me. A few  
seconds later Fang, Iggy and Nudge arrived. Fang sat next to me on my  
left and Nudge on my right with Iggy in between Lissa and Nudge. "So  
who first?" Nudge asked looking around at us. "NOT IT!" I immediately  
yelled Fang than Iggy right after me with Nudge not far behind us.  
Leaving Lissa to go first. She grinned evilly. Oh god I thought as she  
started speaking.

"Max, truth or dare?" My eyes widened as the consequences of this  
choice hit me. If I did truth she would no doubt make me embaress  
myself in front of Fang, or I could face something nasty like kissing  
Iggy. "Uhm..." I stuttered messing with my hands. "What's the matter  
Max? Chicken?" Lissa asked grinning mischievously, knowing I would  
never back down from a challenge. My eyes narrowed as I answered her.  
"Dare."

"I dare you..." Lissa started, "to sit on Fangs lap for the rest of  
the game. "  
I rolled my eyes, easy peasy I thought sure it's kinda awkward but I  
can sit on Iggy without feeling too awkward so this can't be too bad.  
Fang and I met eyes and both shrugged at the same time. I quickly  
scooted over and sat on his lap trying to stop a blush from spreading  
across my cheeks. Of course Fang had to make this task even harder by  
calmly resting his arms around my waist and placing his chin on my  
shoulder so he could easily see around me. I bit my lip, feeling my  
cheeks heat up despite my effort. Making Iggy wink and Nudge and Lissa  
giggle at us.

I rolled my eyes appearantly at the same time as Fang, seeing as Nudge  
and Lissas giggles got even louder. "Ok!" I said attempting to avert  
the attention from me. "Nudge. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth." Nudge answered immediately , not wanting to take any chances.  
I grinned evilly, just to plan I thought with a smile. "Do you have a  
crush on Iggy?" Nudge and Iggy both blushes and looked down at the  
floor. After a few minutes of this Nudge barely whispered "yes."  
Making both their red cheeks get an ever deeper color of red. I  
laughed and smiled at Nudge. "Your turn."  
"Lissa truth or dare?" Nudge asked trying to get us to look at Lissa  
so we didnt see Iggy grab Nudges hand blowing it off by acting like he  
was just leaning back.

I grinned at them to show them I knew however that grin faltered when  
Fang decided to snake his fingers up in inside of my shirt so his hand  
was resting on my hip. My breathing then of course decided to come out  
irregularly as he began to rub small circles into the sensitive skin  
there, I shifted slightly and made an effort to calm my beating heart.  
See it seems like this happened really slow right? Well it was more of  
in a matter of 4 seconds while Lissa was making the decision to choose  
Dare.

"I dare you..." Nudge started, "to put on the ugliest thing you have  
in your closet, and wear it for the rest of the day."  
And than... All hell broke loose. I'm not going to go into deep  
detail on this one but lets just say that they're was alot of  
screaming and alot of rampaging until she made her way into her  
closet, accepting her fate. 10 minutes past and we were exasperated,  
thinking she was just still whining over having to wear it. 20 minutes  
past and I was getting bored. 30 minutes past and Fang was getting  
bored. This is when he decided to move his hand up my back and rub his  
hand up and down my spine, still under my shirt, while his other hand  
went onto my other hip and repeated his actions from earlier.

I shuddered as his warm hands touched my sensitive skin, my breathing  
increased and my heart went crazy jumping about my chest. I was going  
starting to think that Nudge and Iggy should be noticing by now seeing  
as I was practically hyperventilating while Fang noticed this and  
chuckled behind me. That is until I noticed that they were busy by  
themselves. They were now lying on the ground Iggys arms around Nudges  
waist as he snuggled into her neck and whispering things into her ear  
making her giggle. "Well it's about time." Fang said from behind me  
trailing his fingers lightly down my spine making me shiver. "Why is  
it I have this effect on you?" Fang asked quietly his deep voice  
making me close my eyes and a shudder run through out my body. God I  
loved his voice.

"I could ask the same for you." I said back grabbing his hand that was  
on my hip and rubbing small circles in the back of it with my thumb, I  
could feel his goosebumps on his arms and hands that were pressed  
against me making me smirk. I heard Fang take a breath like he was  
going to make a smart retort but before he could Lissa came out of her  
closet finally, shocking me so much I fell off Fangs lap, taking Fang  
with me of course because his arms were around my waist. We landed on  
the ground, Fang on top of me, this of course got to me but what Lissa  
was wearing was so...not her that it distracted me from Fangs,  
admittedly hot body lying over me.

Lissa was in a Nuns outfit, not just any Nuns outfit, but a bright  
yellow one with bright pink heels with a bright Red Cross in the  
middle of the dress I guess you could call it. I opened my mouth to  
make a retort but nothing came out so I closed it and tried again  
finally coming out with a "Why do you even have that?"  
"Halloween costume?" Fang asked finally dragging me back to the fact  
that he was still lying on me. I looked up at him and our eyes met, my  
face so close to his around foreheads were touching, our breathing  
mingled together as both of our breaths deepened making me slightly  
light headed. Someone cleared their throat near us, but I payed no  
attention as Fangs face slowly got closer to mine

Ok guys so my sister the user Silenceisgolden15 is going to adopt this story and my other one Darkness she might rewrite these in a more her style kinda thing but yeah..so if the writings totally different so dont be alarmed!


End file.
